Problem: Let $x_1,$ $x_2,$ $\dots,$ $x_{100}$ be real numbers such that $x_1 + x_2 + \dots + x_{100} = 1$ and
\[\frac{x_1}{1 - x_1} + \frac{x_2}{1 - x_2} + \dots + \frac{x_{100}}{1 - x_{100}} = 1.\]Find
\[\frac{x_1^2}{1 - x_1} + \frac{x_2^2}{1 - x_2} + \dots + \frac{x_{100}^2}{1 - x_{100}}.\]
Explanation: In general,
\[\frac{x^2}{1 - x} = \frac{x^2 - x + x}{1 - x} = \frac{x(x - 1) + x}{1 - x} = \frac{x}{1 - x} - x,\]so
\begin{align*}
\frac{x_1^2}{1 - x_1} + \frac{x_2^2}{1 - x_2} + \dots + \frac{x_{100}^2}{1 - x_{100}} &= \frac{x_1}{1 - x_1} + \frac{x_2}{1 - x_2} + \dots + \frac{x_{100}}{1 - x_{100}} - (x_1 + x_2 + \dots + x_{100}) \\
&= 1 - 1 \\
&= \boxed{0}.
\end{align*}